


На метле

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, broom riding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: В следующий рейд они должны отправиться на метлах, но Северус ненавидит летать! И не умеет...
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	На метле

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды fandom Lucius Malfoy 2016

— Я чем-нибудь отравлюсь, — бурчал Снейп, ходя из угла в угол.

— Это будет слишком подозрительно.

— Тогда сломаю себе что-нибудь.

— Лечится за секунды. Северус, прекрати... Неужели ты настолько боишься летать?

— Боюсь?! — моментально взвился Снейп. — Я не боюсь! Я не могу. — Последнее слово он почти выплюнул и едва не попал в Люциуса.

— То есть не умеешь? Так давай научу.

— Ты? Научишь? — Снейп расхохотался.

— Почему нет? В отличие от тебя, я летаю вполне прилично, играл в квиддич, хотя ты, конечно, этого не видел.

Квиддич Люциус забросил на пятом курсе, когда в игре с Гриффиндором Лонгботтом едва не снес ему голову. В ушах потом неделю гудело. Прюэтты еще долго смеялись, что если бы у Люциуса были мозги, ему бы не поздоровилось, а так из больничного крыла выпроводили через час. Впрочем, летать Люциус не бросил. Как сел в детстве на метлу, так и влюбился в полет. Хотя Северуса он тоже понимал.

Люциус неплохо помнил уроки мадам Хоук, высокой, горластой дамы, которая была так же невнимательна к ученикам на уроках, как и к игрокам на квиддичном поле. Она, конечно, не заметила очередной атаки Мародеров на Северуса. Снейп тогда взмыл в воздух, дико крича, пронесся к границе Запретного леса, слетел там с метлы и повис на дереве. Гриффиндорцы только поржали, а Снейпу влетела отработка за нарушение правил поведения на уроке и утерю школьной метлы. Люциус пытался восстановить справедливость, но куда там, его не стал слушать даже Слагхорн.

***  
Первый полет было решено провести на широкой поляне посреди парка. Люциус припомнил уроки, которые проводил для него отец, и после некоторого размышления выбрал для обучения старую метлу прабабки Амелии. Та обожала летать, но отличалась немалым весом, так что для нее была заказана специальная метла из цельного ствола осины. Согласно семейной легенде та могла поднять даже великана.

Метла не обладала большой скоростью, зато была очень послушна и надежна. Ее древко Люциус с трудом мог обхватить двумя руками. Едва Северус увидел, на чем будет учиться, он наотрез отказался иметь дело с таким чудовищем. Однако Люциусу легко удалось убедить его, что для первого раза метла идеальна: ведь она легко могла поднять их вдвоем.

Подогнув ноги, Люциус завис на метле в паре футов от земли и похлопал по древку:

— Влезай, прокатимся. 

— А как же «вверх», «обхватите метлу ногами»... и прочее?

— Успеется. Сначала тебе надо просто понять, что значит летать.

Северус с опаской вскарабкался и напряженно замер, касаясь носками земли. Люциус придвинулся к нему ближе и приобнял, успокаивая.

— Поехали.

Люциус отклонился назад и медленно повел метлу вверх. 

Он почувствовал, как Северус напрягся, обеими руками с силой сжал древко, а потом услышал шипение:

— Опусти меня на землю!

— Обязательно, но чуть позже. 

Люциус положил свободную руку на его пальцы и чуть погладил.

— Не хватайся так крепко, это мешает маневрировать.

— Я не собираюсь маневрировать! Я хочу вниз.

— Тогда расслабься. Я крепко тебя держу.

— Будто это помешает мне свалиться. 

— Не доверяешь? — Люциус, смеясь, дунул Снейпу в ухо. Тот фыркнул, но хватку слегка ослабил. Как раз настолько, чтобы проще было управлять. — Давай долетим до озера, сделаем круг, вернемся сюда, и тогда будем считать, что на сегодня мы закончили.

— Только до озера? — Снейп повернул голову, прикидывая расстояние. Совсем недалеко. — Ладно…

— Но управлять будешь сам. Смотри, нам надо повернуть, поэтому чуть надави левой рукой и наклонись вот так. 

Люциус направил его и продолжил объяснение. Снейп слушал внимательно, но едва ли не дрожал, и даже в какой-то момент попытался отодвинуться от Люциуса, будто его близость стала причинять неудобство.

— Осторожнее, сиди как сидишь. Ты еще не научился чувствовать метлу, так что доверься мне…

Снейп кивнул, и только тут Люциус заметил, что у него покраснели уши. Стесняется, что ли? Тем не менее, все указания он исполнил верно, и они двинулись к озеру. Поначалу медленно, потом быстрее, еще быстрее. Ветер начал бить в лицо, и Люциус теснее прижался к Снейпу, чтобы его волосы не лезли в глаза. 

Метла вдруг задергалась, взвилась вверх, закрутилась. Люциус попытался перехватить ее, но не успел и соскользнул вниз, едва успев уцепиться одной рукой за древко. Снейп бросил на него ошалелый взгляд, и метла начала падать.

— Держи ее! — заорал Люциус.

— Ты разобьешься!

— Выравнивай, а то пострадаем оба! 

Падение остановилось, метла замерла. Что дальше? Люциус искренне сомневался в способности Снейпа благополучно спуститься на землю. Единственным спасением выглядело озеро. 

— Давай к озеру. Только успокойся, вспомни, чему научился, и — вперед.

Снейп сглотнул и кивнул. Какое-то время метла еще подрагивала, а потом уверенно, хотя и не слишком быстро, полетела в нужную сторону. Люциус начал соскальзывать и попытался уцепиться второй рукой, но сил не хватило. Его ноги едва не задевали вершины деревьев, и оставалось только надеяться, что метла не потеряет высоту вновь.

Озеро выплыло из-за леса неожиданно, когда Люциус держался уже из последних сил — едва ли не на кончиках пальцев.

— Снейп, прыгай! — успел крикнуть он и, как только метла достигла глубокой части озера, разжал пальцы.

Они рухнули в воду вместе. Люциус еще успел подумать — вдруг Снейп и плавать не умеет, — но обошлось. Тот вынырнул первым и, отплевываясь, поплыл к берегу, распугивая уток и лебедей.

— Больше никогда! — шипел Снейп, отжимая промокшую насквозь мантию. 

— А как же Лорд?

— Скажу, что простудился! Это весьма недалеко от истины! Справитесь и без меня.

— У меня есть идея лучше. — Люциус кивнул на зависшую над озером прабабушкину метлу.

— Ты издеваешься? Нас поднимут на смех!

— Меня — не поднимут. Я буду управлять, а ты — прикрывать мне спину. Мы еще установим моду на парные метлы.

Снейп задумался, а потом буркнул:

— Посмотрим. Только не прижимайся больше ко мне так… сильно.

Уши у Снейпа пылали, и Люциус подумал, что лучше проигнорирует просьбу и еще не раз прижмется к Снейпу. Но, конечно, не на метле, а в более удобном месте. И наедине.


End file.
